pursuitforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Vixens
Vixens The Vixens are a gang comprised entirely of females, who are led by Whiplash, and seconded by The Fox, they wielded Ceramics and Chainpistols. History The Vixens are first seen attempting to steal valuable native american artifacts, and the Snowstorm police gave pursuit, however they were heavily outnumbered and outgunned, prompting The Chief to send The Cop in to help the local law enforcement, and after destroying the Vixens attempting to destroy the officers, the Cop chased after the cars, jumping onto them and taking the artifacts from the Vixens, he was eventually forced to jump onto a Vixen boat and take the artifacts from the Vixens who attempted to use the river to escape. The Vixens then attempted to steal a shipment of priceless alloys from the Ronada Atomic Lab, making their getaway by boat, the Cop then chased after the boats, leaping onto them and stealing back the alloy, the Vixens called in their backup, in the form of a helicopter armed with a minigun, but the Cop managed to destroy the helicopter, and save the alloy. The Chief then had a "Brilliant" idea to lure the Fox out out of hiding, which was to tip the Vixens off about a truckload of supercomputers, which in reality was empty and was driven by the Cop, who had to fend off the Vixens until the Fox showed up, and once she did, the Cop captured a Vixen car, and chased the Fox, until her vehicle was heavily damaged, and not wanting to prolong the fight any longer, called in her personal helicopter, and fought the Cop until he injured her and destroyed the helicopter. The Vixens then decided to raid the marina at Corsair Bay, stealing high-class, luxury boats, and the Chief responded by sending the Cop after them, and he managed to capture a good number of the trucks holding the boats, before the Vixens started to deploy them in the bay, attempting to escape with the luxury boats, but the Cop stopped them and managed to captured all of the boats. The Vixens then stole the Gibraltar Diamonds, driving away as fast as they could, but the Cop managed to catch up to them and capture the diamonds, dealing with a helicopter in the process. Whiplash, in the meantime, learned that King Tut's solid gold death mask was on exhibit at the Snowstorm Museum, and decided to steal it in broad daylight, in order to sell on the black market, was in the process of driving away, when the Cop caught up to her, and attempted to stop her, however Whiplash proved quite agile, leaping from car to car whenever her old one was destroyed, forcing the Cop to do the same, and once Whiplash decided to end the fight, she called in her personal Gunship, a large helicopter gunship, but this was not enough to stop the Cop, who destroyed the Gunship, and retreived the mask. Weaponry Blackthammer Compact Chainpistol: A hi-tech mini-gatling gun, it has a very fast rate of fire, and holds sixty shots. Blackthammer Ceramic P99: A hi-tech pistol, it has a fairly fast rate of fire, and holds twenty shots. Command Leader: Whiplash Lieutenant: The Fox Category:Gangs Category:Pursuit Force Gangs